


A new life

by orphan_account



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguments, Bullying, Child Abuse, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, New Friendships, Past Lives, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felicity lived happily in the non magical world with her mother until one day, things turned, and this would unexpectedly change Felicity’s life forever.
Relationships: Felicity Foxglove/Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble/Enid Nightshade/Maud Spellbody
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Where it began....

Felicity had finished her last day at her non-magical primary school, she was nervous about starting her new secondary school in September.

At home, Felicity sat at the table, drawing something on a piece of paper.

“Flissy darling, what are you doing?” Her mum Diana asked.

“I’m drawing my dream school.” Felicity smiled to herself.

“Awww sweetheart, well you continue doing that, it’s beautiful.” Diana smiled, kissing the top of Felicity’s head and went to sit in the living room.

Then, after Felicity finished her drawing, she watched her piece of paper turn into a map, a map leading to Cackles.

“Mummy!! Look at this!! My drawing turned into this map to a school, can I go!? It was like magic!” Felicity asked excitedly.

“Yes sweetheart sure! Although it must of just been a letter that came through the post.” Diana replied.

Weeks later, Felicity began her first week at Cackles Academy, she had started a few days after everyone else.

“Hi....who are you?” A young girl asked, her name was Mildred Hubble. 

“I’m Felicity spellman.....what is this school it’s like a castle!” Felicity smiled.

“Oh lovely name, I’m Mildred Hubble, and oh It’s a magic school, it’s the kind of thing you’d expect from a magic school.” Mildred chuckled.

“This is a magic school!? oh my god is magic really real!! B-But I’m not magic...I-I’ve never had magic....I only went to a normal primary school.” Felicity frowned.

“You are magic, you just need to believe in yourself, and you’ll soon see what your capable of, just listen in class and me and my friend Maud can help you all you need.” Mildred smiled.

“Thank you, but I’m really excited to see what I can do, I’ve always wanted magic.” Felicity smiled to herself.

Later on, the girls were sat in a potions lesson, doing a level 1 spell, Felicity sat looking around at everyone else, meanwhile she had no clue what to do.

“Well don’t just sit there girl! Do you’re work!! HB yelled, teleporting infront of Felicity making her jump.

“Oh my god that’s cool!! I want to do that!” Felicity squealed.

“You’ll never get anywhere the way you’re going, you can’t even do a simple level one spell for me! Now crack on or it’s detention.” HB said firmly walking away, leaving Felicity a little sad, sat in silence as she struggled to do her potion.

“Fliss....do you want me to help you?” Maud asked, she was head of year and a really advanced high achieving girl.

“Yes please...” Felicity answered quietly.

After helping, Felicity managed to get through the lesson with a pass, although Maud did most of the work, she was still proud of what she achieved herself, little did she know things were going to change in her next class, chanting.

“Right girls sit down, and get your books out.” The teacher said, her name was Fenella Foxglove.

Felicity sat down when Fenella approached her.

“Who are you?” Fenella asked.

“Felicity spellman....” Felicity replied.

At that moment Fenella froze, that surname bought back bad memories.

“S-Spellman.....” Fenella replied, anger coming through her voice.

“Yes.....” Felicity said.

Fenella gave Felicity a cold hard glare before walking to the front of the class.

“Il be right back girls!” Fenella said stiffly.

At home, Diana was cooking food when she felt someone grab her from behind.

“FENELLA!!” Diana gasped.

“Shut it!! How dare you send your mistake of a daughter to that school! She ain’t even a real witch!! She’s a mistake like you!” Fenella yelled.

“Shut up!! No she’s not!! Get out my house you bitch!!” Diana yelled furiously.

“I always wanted revenge on you!! This is for my brother.” Fenella grinned evilly as she made a knife fly towards her and stabbed Diana straight in the chest with it, killing her instantly, seconds later she teleported back to Cackles, leaving Diana dead.


	2. The adoption

Fenella sat back at her desk as she looked over evilly at Felicity who was talking happily to Mildred.

“GIRLS SHUT UP!!” Fenella yelled, making them both jump.

“Sorry.” Felicity said quietly.

“You will be...” Fenella muttered to herself.

By the time Friday evening came round, Felicity came home excited to tell her mum about her first few days at Cackles, but when she came home, she had the biggest shock of her life.

“MUMMY!!!” Felicity screamed, running to her mum who was days dead now.

“Mummy please wake up, you’re the only family I have, I love you!!” Felicity said trembling, she felt her whole world fall to pieces, her mum was gone forever.

Returning back to school on Monday, Felicity didn’t speak to anyone at all, she wanted to be alone, she was devastated, not even turning up to lessons.

Not seeing Felicity in potions, HB decided she would teleport to find where Felicity was.

“GET TO MY CLASS-“ HB yelled, but stopped when she saw Felicity on her bed crying loads.

“I’m sorry.....Felicity what’s the matter?” HB said softly.

“My mums dead....s-she w-was s-stabbed...she was the only family I had, now I have no one.” Felicity sobbed into HB’s arms.

“Oh I’m sorry Fliss, we will sort something out I promise, we’re going to give you all the support we can, come on let’s go to Miss Cackles office.” HB replied comforting her.

After the situation and the entire staff finding out, Felicity was given time to calm down in her room and lie quietly, it was hours later Fenella teleported into her room with Miss Cackle.

“Hey Felicity.....I have something to tell you.” Fenella said nicely, faking it all.

“What is it?” Felicity asked.

“I’m adopting you, I can’t see such a sweet young girl like you go without family.” Fenella said.

“Oh my god! Thankyou so much, I love you!” Felicity smiled through her tears and hugged Fenella.

“Il leave you two to it, you’re lucky to have someone like Fenella to do this Felicity.” Miss Cackle smiled, before teleporting away.

Seconds later, Fenella pushed Felicity away and held her by her tie against the wall.

“I killed your mother, I wanted her dead for a long time, and when I found out who you were I knew she was nearby, and I’m going to make your life a living hell, and if you EVER tell anyone and il do to you what I did to your mistake of a mother.” Fenella said cruelly, throwing Felicity onto the floor and left the room.

Laying on the ground, Felicity cried softly, her life had suddenly changed like the blink of an eye, she would never be happy again.


	3. The time she changed

It was the Christmas holidays, by this time everyone had gone home, back at Fenella’s house, it was all dark, with a horrible evil style on the inside.

“This is where you’ll be staying.” Fenella said grabbing Felicity by her t-shirt and pushed her down into the basement.

“But there’s no bed down here....it’s freezing.” Felicity sighed.

“And you think that I would give you any luxury here? NO CHANCE! Now....you’ll stay here till these holidays are over, Christmas or not the only present you’re getting from me is a beating up each day!” Fenella laughed as she started hitting Felicity really hard before tying her wrists and feet with ropes.

Coming back to school on the Monday after the holidays, Fenella gave Felicity a coolness potion, something to hide the real her.

“Use this EVERY DAY, I’m not having anyone know what a mistake you really are, and ANYONE asks what those bruises or scars are on you, you say you had a nasty accident during the holidays okay? I’m not coming back to that shithole of a school so don’t even think of dropping me in it.” Fenella snarled, throwing a coolness potion all over Felicity.

Coming back into school, Felicity kept to herself for a while till Mildred and Maud came up to her.

“Felicity! What happened with your face?” Mildred.

“I....had a nasty accident during the holidays....” Felicity lied.

“What happened?” Mildred wondered.

“I fell down a massive flight of stairs.” Felicity said quickly, before walking off to her room.

Mildred stood there for a moment before shaking her head in confusion and went to her room.

Sat in her room Felicity heard a knock at the door, quickly she used more of the coolness potion to cover the state of her face.

“What do you want?” Felicity asked opening the door.

“Hi, I’m Ethel Hallow, can we be friends, you seem like someone who’s a lot like me.” Ethel said quite smugly.

“Like you?” Felicity scoffed.

“OI! Please.....be my friend then you will become so much more popular, trust me, you’ll become one of the most popular girls in the school, and it will help hide what Fenella does to you, everyone will see you differently if you hang around with me.” Ethel said, manipulating Felicity into becoming her friend.

“Oh okay...fine sure....but how do you know about Fenella?” Felicity stuttered.

“She told my mum....I over heard in a mirror call at home, my mum and fenella work together.” Ethel said.

“Oh jesus....okay...well sure il be your friend.” Felicity said.

“That’s great!” Ethel smirked.

During first year to third year, things that happened with Felicity and Fenella went unnoticed but one day things were sure to change, the day Felicity would get expelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is liken so shit but I got really bored and it’s 1:33am in the morning so yeah....bye :)


End file.
